


The Deflated Ballon

by 1prittypony1



Category: Freeform Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: A poem of how someone feels about there family.





	The Deflated Ballon

I’m deflated and wilted now  
Miles high above the ground  
Wrapped around a telephone pole  
There’s no way it will let me go  
But if someone does cut me down   
I’ll float gently to the ground  
The wind would come to pick me up  
And take me to another spot  
But no wishing will help me down   
So I still wait to be found


End file.
